Stormy Nights
by RipJawWolfFang
Summary: Yaoi. VergilxDante. Vergil appears on the doorstep of Devil May Cry wounded. Better then it sounds, just read because i suck at summaries...


**Stormy Nights**

**Vergil x Dante**

_WARNING: Yaoi, and lots of it! This means hot man on man sex, If you have a problem with that then you can just press the 'Back' button on the browser and leave right now because I assure you that this fic is not for you…_

_Still hear? Good! This is for Lore44 on aarin, hope you like it._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own DevilMayCry, and if I did… well lets just say they would have to change it to R rated…_

_ON WITH THE SHOW:_

**DANTE'S POV: **

'Damn, out of pizza…' I thought to myself as, flipping open the box that rested on my desk and discovering nothing but an oily stain and a few hunks of cheese and pineapple that had gotten stuck to the bottom of the brown cardboard. I didn't feel like calling in for another right now, not after what it took to get the last delivery boy to come to this part of town, and at the same time I couldn't be bothered to go all the way to the store in the thundering rain.

Leaning back on my chair I gaze up at the slow spinning fan that looked as if it where about to break down at any second; I don't even know why I turned it on in this whether, its not as though its hot or anything, probably for the same reason I am wearing nothing but a pair of baggy, black pants.

There's a bright flash of lightning followed by a loud roar that sends the electricity in my shop crazy, lights and music sputtering and dying, turning the whole room black.

"Damn it!" I mutter, rising from where I had been relaxing, kicking my chair back into position before slowly making my way to the door that led upstairs to my room, there's no point in staying down hear when no customers are going to be calling and I doubt anyone is mad enough to be out in this storm.

Before I can turn the handle there is a faint knocking coming from the front of Devil May Cry, followed by a wet thud that can only be described as flesh hitting pavement. Maybe I was wrong about the sanity of the people in this town; apparently there are people stupid enough to be wandering around in the rain.

I make my way back across the floor boards and to the front of the shop, opening the door in one smooth movement.

"Sorry pal were closed for the ni- What the hell!" my breath catches in my thought as my eyes land upon the silver haired demon clad in blue that was laying seemingly lifeless at my feet; my brother, Vergil.

My eyes wounder over him for a few moments; I can see several knife handles protruding from various places all over my twin, slowly seeping blood all over the front step. I thought for a second about leaving him there but it was only to obvious that a corpse lying at the entrance to my shop might scare away more then one customer, Plus he is my brother no matter how much of a bastard he is.

Letting out a heavy sigh I lean down and pull Vergil up and into my arms, hoisting him up and kicking the door shut. I head straight for my bedroom, at least if I dropped the dripping wet swordsman down on my couch he might recover faster, and being a half demon and all, that probably would take only a few hours.

Taking a deep breath, I was about to throw my brother down onto the beaten up old couch when he drew an unusually heavy breath as though he was struggling. I paused; he shouldn't be having this much trouble at this point in time. I grown and shove the injured body onto my bed face down leaning over him to admire the many blades some demon must have peppered him with.

"Sorry Verg," I groan, this is not how I pictured my Friday night, "These have gotta come out."

I grab hold of one of the black handles, pulling it upwards carefully and tossing it aside and then I do the same with another, then another, watching as the bleeding wounds fuse themselves shut almost straight away.

Damn him, why did he have to turn up on my doorstep? It takes a good half an hour to remove all of the weapons lodged in the other males back but as soon as the last one was out and his demonic healing kicked in his eyes snapped open.

The man in blue started to struggle, pushing himself up onto all fours and throwing me off onto the floor.

"Hey, show a bit of gratitude for the one who just saved your life!" okay so he probably would have recovered just fine if I left him alone for long enough, but he is my brother even if he is an asshole.

"Dante?" Vergil panted heavily, seemingly still weak although I am sure that would change in a heart beat if he wanted to attack me, "I made it…"

I was a little shocked to say the least, but I am so used to people and demons spurting crap left right and centre that I brushed his comment off and stood quietly, making a bowing gesture to my astringed family member.

"The one and only!" I smirk at him, an action that receives absolutely no reaction, "now if you don't mind, you're bleeding all over my bed…"

The sword master looks down, his sleek, wet, silver hair glittering in the dim light that filled the room as he stared momentarily at the matrices before looking up at me, cold eyes locking with mine.

Walking over to his side I carefully lift the other demon to his feet, surprised that he put up so little resistance to my help. It takes me only a few moments to drag him into the bathroom and under the shower, demanding he remove that horrible blue coat; I hate his fashion sense, blue is defiantly not my colour and it felt so good to chuck the bloodstained thing aside.

Slowly Vergil striped off the wet fabric from his smooth, pail skin, revealing his toned abbs and well built chest. I feel something fluttering about in my stomach and force myself to turn away from the spectacle, focusing on one of the bathroom tiles until I hear the tell tail wet splat of cloths hitting the floor.

When I did turn however I sore something I never thought I would see; my brother, normally so strong and powerful was leaning helplessly against the wall for support, stark naked and trying to catch his breath as though he had just ran a marathon. His whole body was shivering lightly and his cheeks where flushed, again butterflies fluttered about in my stomach this time accompanied by a familiar sensation a bit lower down.

I tried to think of something to turn me off, anything would do… Trish sunbathing nude in the backyard, Trish and lady sunbathing nude in the back yard, Trish and Lady and a scarecrow sunbathing nude in the yard! Finally my eagre's subsided at the thought of my demon hunting companions last 'mid summer get together', the memories from which I have never quite recovered from.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself I walk over toward my brother, carefully reaching around him to turn the water on slowly, careful not to make it run to hot or to cold on his remaining injuries; I do all of this almost blind, careful not to be caught staring at the other mans body, I value my life and whether he is wounded or not this guy is as dangerous as they come.

Slowly Vergil seems to regain some of his usual composure as his internal injuries begun regenerate, but it is clear that whatever attacked him had knocked him around more then I had first thought; he bore the marks of several blunt strikes to his chest, abdomen and neck, the worst of which would have killed most demons alone without the need to burry five knives into there back. Even now he could go into shock at any moment and collapse; I doubt I could do anything about it if it came to that.

I admit I was becoming slightly worried for a moment there; I just had to keep reminding myself who my bother was and how imposable it would be to take his life.

Anger floods through me, If I wasn't shore that whoever did this to him was laying on the ground in 1000 pieces I would march right on out there and smash its head in for laying a finger on the silver haired man.

I am so focused on my rage that I don't even notice that my pants have become saturated from my close proximity to the steam of water, and when I finally do decide to step back a strong hand around my wrist stops me.

Looking back into the blue eyes that belonged to none other then my own flesh and blood to see some new emotion rise within them, a fire that I couldn't quite place on the other devil but one I have defiantly seen somewhere else before.

Before I had time to work out why he was staring at me with such intensity the answer was given to me; Vergil swung me around, pinning me to the cold wall of the shower with his own body, licking and biting at my neck ferociously.

"No! Vergil! Knock it off!" I bark, unable to move from my position against the ceramic tiles, "Get off me!"

I try pushing the other demon away, only to have a warm hand snake down my waist and tear my drenched clothing off like it was never there in the first place.

This was so wrong; he was my brother, my deadly heartless twin who should never have escaped from hell, not only that but it was only a few moments ago that I thought his injuries could potentially lead to his early death, even I was the only person who cared that his life was so short.

Long fingers rubbed against my rapidly hardening member as the sword master kissed my jaw, pushing his chest into mine more firmly to stop me from struggling.

I struggled and argued for a few more minutes before the hands that where now stroking me so gently won the fight, the friction causing me to moan loudly and my knees to give in, allowing my captor to support my weight as he continued to pleasure me.

I was lost in the sensation when Vergil flipped me around to face the tiles, continuing to support me and rub my erection so that I barely noticed the change of position. I felt my brother's name escape my thought before I could stop it, my walls crashing down around me and my resistance completely shot, there was nothing left to do but enjoy the feeling.

"Dante," A voice whispered behind me, "This will hurt." It informed me bluntly.

I hadn't deciphered what the voice meant when a wave of pain split me in two, I tried my best not to make a sound but I couldn't help but whimper in agony. A tear escaped my eye involuntarily and rested my forehead on the cool tiles, concentrating on the feeling of the warm water washing over my back and Vergil's slender fingers wrapped around my manhood.

"Shhhh," The normally rough demon cooed, halting his movements to let me adjust, "Relax."

Doing as ordered I take a few deep, calming breaths, the pain subsiding more and more with each intake of air. Soon there was nothing but a warm feeling remaining and the man above me begun to thrust in and out of my ass slowly at first, picking up his pace once he was sure I was no longer in any pain.

I could feel him kissing my back, his warm lips making contact with my shivering flesh as he moved within me. Without warning he hit a sweet spot inside of me sending my head spinning with pleasure. I let out another loud moan which caused Vergil to chuckle slightly and thrust even harder, over and over again into that magic bunch of cells he had found so easily.

Before I knew it I had reached my peak, releasing my white, sticky seed into the other male's hand with an almost wild howl, only to have those same hands wrap around my waist for support and the other demon filled me up, giving a few more tired thrusts before pulling out of me completely. The sudden emptiness sent a chill down my spine, and caused me to stand up on my own two feet for the first time in what feels like a blissful eternity.

Turning around to face my brother I catch a slight smile on Vergil's face, I smiled back almost automatically before in a heart beat he fell into my chest, unconscious.

"Verg?" I whisper, a hint of worry evident in my voice, "Come on man, wake up."

I shake his shoulders slightly, not getting any response I feel a lump rise in my thought, was he really that exhausted that he could just drop dead in my arms like this? Did it really take that much out of him to have sex with me? Or was it that this is what he wanted to do before he died?

Panic sets in; I lift my unmoving brother's body up and into my arms, holding him close as I rush him into my room and onto the dry side of the bed, putting my head to his chest and listening for the thud of his heart.

I am almost shocked when not only is his heart beating but it is actually very steady and strong, his slow, even breathing almost instantly calms my nerves that had sparked up so quickly… I can't blame him for being so tired that he would fall asleep so suddenly, hell I am tired and I was perfectly fine.

Yawning I pull up the covers; curling into a ball around my brother and pulling the covers up around our necks, my eyes sliding shut automatically as I pulled him close.

"You should drop by more often Verg"


End file.
